


Amity in despair

by Amity_BlightTOH128



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Other, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Protective Luz Noceda, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_BlightTOH128/pseuds/Amity_BlightTOH128
Summary: Amity being the 14 year old girl she is, finds herself being targeted by her parents. She has tried her best to be what they want her to be but it isn't enough. The Blight parents treat their youngest daughter like trash, which causes Amity to snap. Will Luz be able to save her? or will Amity's fait lie in her own hands?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. The home life of Amity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. This will have suicide stuff and a lot of other things, if this triggers you, please do not read. Feedback is always welcomed! :D

One day when Amity was alone in her bedroom studying for a test the next day at school. Amity tries her best to be the top student in class, but sometimes gets distracted by the Human Luz. Her parents want her to be the best at any cost, even driving her to the edge to keep the family name pure. While Amity was studying, her mother comes in.

"Amity, you better be studying in there" Odalia said.

"Yes mom, I am" Amity responded back to her.

  
"Good, you know what happens when you fail, don't you?" She said in a threating matter.

Amity was stunned for a second, she remember the abuse and the mistreatment that she was given by her parents when she was younger when she failed a test or got a low score on an assignment.

Amity then hit the books to make sure she passes this test. She hates how her parents treat her, she just want's loveable parents that treats her fairly and with respect.

Amity finished her studying, later that night and went to bed to make sure she got a good sleep for school in the morning.

(Next day)  
  
Amity woke up from her sleep. She got dressed, did her hair then went downstairs for breakfast, she noticed that her parents were already at work which she was very relived. After she had her breakfast, her siblings interrupted her.

"Hey Mittens, what you up too?" Asked Edric

"Why do you care?" Amity responded

"Sorry for asking what my little sister is up too" Edric said in a soft tone.

Emira was packing her bag when this happened, she looked at Amity and noticed something off about her, but didn't address it because she thought it was nothing.

They went off to school.

Amity was at her locker getting her things ready for class when Luz stopped by.

"Hey Amity, what's popping?" Luz asked cheerfully

"Popping? Nothing is popping" Amity questioned the human with a blush on her face, trying to hide it.

"Oh right! It's a human term for what's up" Luz filled in Amity who was wondering what that meant.

"Well, nothing much. Just getting ready for class" Said Amity

"Nice, I will meet you there!" Luz shouted

"Y-you too." Amity responded.

Amity has a secret crush on Luz, but she is too afraid to tell her, she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Luz. Luz was the best thing to happen to her, She helped repair Willow and Amity's friendship and just generally made Amity into a better person. Amity felt blessed to have Luz with her but she want's to be more then friends with Luz.

Amity got into class then sat down. Luz approached and sat down next to her, Amity's face went red when the Human sat down but she was able to hide it before Luz noticed. 

The teacher came into the room.

"Alright class. I hope you all did your study's, we have a test today" The teacher announced to the students.

Amity was nervous, she didn't want to fail the test.

The teacher came to Amity and handed her test back to her.

Amity looked down at her test that read 85/100.

  
Amity was in shock. She froze for a moment in fear of what her parents would do to her with a mark like that.

Luz noticed Amity's reaction to her test and asked.

"Amity? is everything okay?" Luz asked in concern for her friend.

"Y-yes, everything is fine, all good." She said fast.

"Oookay." Luz responded.

When the end of the school day came, Amity was in fear of what her parents will react too her marks. She was scared out of her mind.

When she returned home, she left the test on the counter, then barged into her room in fear of her parents.

Edric and Emira then came home a bit later then Amity and unpacked their things.

Amity was in tears and lying in her bed just waiting for her fait with her parents...

Later after her parents came home. They noticed Amity's test results on the counter, they were mad...

Her parents called to Amity...

"Amity! Get down here!" They shouted in anger.

  
Amity gulped and was frightened beyond belief...

She opened her bedroom door and proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alador asked.

"What is this young lady!?" he shouted....

Amity was silent and in shock... 


	2. Amity's worst night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her parents asked about Amity's marks, she went silent, which was her worst mistake...
> 
> Comment on what I can improve... It always helps. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain child abuse and alot of hurtful things ;-;
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed..

Amity's body was frozen, she knew her fait with her parents was going to be harsh but she was too afraid to say anything until...

  
"I-it's my mark father" Amity replied softly.

  
"Oh?" He said....

  
"I thought Blights were to. NEVER.FAIL!" He then shouted..

  
Amity was starting to go into tears. She was so afraid..

  
"This is unaccepted Amity! You should know better!" He screamed..

  
"I-i'm sorry father" He said in tears..

"Your sorry?! That won't fix anything!" He shouted.

  
Odalia then came into the room and joined in the shouting with Alador

  
"Amity Blight! You are very disappointing to us! You should be ashamed of yourself for these marks!" Odalia shouted.

  
Alador then proceeded to hit Amity on the head with his hand.

  
"You should know better! You have brought shame on the family name!" He screamed out.

  
Amity was in tears, she didn't mean too, she tried her best to get a good mark..

  
Her parents then continued to abuse her..

  
Alador then struck Amity which caused her to then fall to the ground..

  
"You are a disappointment Amity!" Alador shouted.

  
Then Odalia joined in again..

  
"Amity! how dare you do this to the Blight name" She said..

  
Edric and Emira were overhearing this conversation, they were both afraid of interfering with it. They wanted to help Amity, but they were afraid of their punishment if they did, the felt horrible for their younger sister who was going through all of this.

  
Odalia then hit Amity across the head with her hand..

  
"I am so ashamed of you Amity!" She screamed at the girl...

  
Amity was helpless against her parents, she just had to stand there and take the beatings that her parents were giving her.

  
The twins can hear the beatings and pain from their rooms, they just sat there and listened to the horror that their parents were giving to their little sister.

Hours passed from their parents ruthless beats and hurtful words, Amity went into her room and just laid down on her bed and cried all night long

Amity just sat in her bed all night after the pain she received. 


	3. Amity's dark doing's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough night Amity had, something in her mind just snapped. She didn't feel loved, cared about and think's she is not worth living for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain blood, and self harm. If this triggers you, do not read..
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.

Amity's body was frozen, she knew her fait with her parents was going to be harsh but she was too afraid to say anything until...

  
"I-it's my mark father" Amity replied softly.

  
"Oh?" He said....

  
"I thought Blights were to. NEVER.FAIL!" He then shouted..

  
Amity was starting to go into tears. She was so afraid..

  
"This is unaccepted Amity! You should know better!" He screamed..

  
"I-i'm sorry father" She said in tears..

"Your sorry?! That won't fix anything!" He shouted.

  
Odalia then came into the room and joined in the shouting with Alador

  
"Amity Blight! You are very disappointing to us! You should be ashamed of yourself for these marks!" Odalia shouted.

  
Alador then proceeded to hit Amity on the head with his hand.

  
"You should know better! You have brought shame on the family name!" He screamed out.

  
Amity was in tears, she didn't mean too, she tried her best to get a good mark..

  
Her parents then continued to abuse her..

  
Alador then struck Amity which caused her to then fall to the ground..

  
"You are a disappointment Amity!" Alador shouted.

  
Then Odalia joined in again..

  
"Amity! how dare you do this to the Blight name" She said..

  
Edric and Emira were overhearing this conversation, they were both afraid of interfering with it. They wanted to help Amity, but they were afraid of their punishment if they did, the felt horrible for their younger sister who was going through all of this.

  
Odalia then hit Amity across the head with her hand..

  
"I am so ashamed of you Amity!" She screamed at the girl...

  
Amity was helpless against her parents, she just had to stand there and take the beatings that her parents were giving her.

  
The twins can hear the beatings and pain from their rooms, they just sat there and listened to the horror that their parents were giving to their little sister. 

The next day came around which was a Friday, Amity felt slightly relieved because she knew her parents would be gone for the weekend on one of their business trips. 

  
Amity was getting ready for school in the morning when the twins came down.

  
"Hey Mittens, are you okay? last night sounded rough." Emira asked in concern.

  
"Y-yeah, everything is fine." Amity responded.

  
"Are you sur-" Emira Asked but then was cut off by Amity

"Yes I am fine! I just want to be alone!" Amity shouted.

  
Amity stormed out of the house for school

  
Edric came behind Emria

  
"Just give her a little bit of space." Edric added.

  
Before Amity left the house, she got some sunglasses and decided to wear her hood to cover the scars she got from last night, she hopes that no one will ask anything about it.

  
Amity didn't want anyone to notice her scars and bruises, because she didn't want anyone to ask about. 

  
When Amity got to school, she opened her locker to grab her stuff for her class when Luz came along..

"Hey Amity, what's with the hood and shades?" Luz asks.

  
Amity began to panic.

"Oh, um, nothing! Just feel like wearing this today. I am fine!" Amity said.

  
"Are you sure?" Asked Luz

  
"Yes I am fine.. Everything is okay" Amity said.

  
They both went off to their class. Amity was still in shock from the night before, what her parents said stuck in her mind the whole day.

When lunch came around, Amity wanted to sit by herself. When she sat down, she noticed Luz and the gang come up to her, Luz informed Willow and Gus that Amity has been acting strange and Luz wants to know what's up. 

Luz sat down next to Amity with her lunch desperate to find out what is happening to Amity.

"Amity, what is wrong? Something is not right, please tell me. I really want to help you" Luz asked in desperation for her to open up to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, please" Amity said.

"Amity I am here for you, just please tell me what's wrong." Luz again requested to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Amity shouted and then ran out of the lunch room in a hurry.

Luz tried to go after Amity but then Willow held her back in a motion to let her have some space..

Amity proceeded to run home just to get away from people...

When she got home she went to the kitchen to sit down and calm down....

Then........

Her eyes glanced at the knife on the kitchen, amity lost control of herself, she didn't feel like herself anymore like something just snapped in her mind.

She walked over to the Knife and grabbed it, she then went into her room and closed the door, with tears in her eyes and a broken mind of the night before.

She then proceed to cut her wrists in pain, she hated herself for being a disappointment to her family and to everyone she knew. She just wanted out of this world whatever she could do she wanted to ended it all. After a couple minutes has passed, her hands were covered in blood and dripping onto her carpet.

Moments later Edric and Emira got home, she noticed Amity's stuff was here already and they heard what happened to her at school. They went up to Amity's room to check on her to see if she was okay, Amity was unaware that they were home and continued to hurt herself.

Ed and Em open the door and noticed a small puddle of blood below their little sister and when Amity turned around they saw something that struck them in the heart deeply, they saw her wrists cut really badly and noticed Amity had a knife in her hand. They saw the tears in the broken girls eyes, Ed and Em were in total shock of what they witnessed.

  
  
"Amity!? What are you doing!??" Emira shouted in fear..


	4. A Broken Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira saw their sister in with a puddle of blood below her, They were shocked.. They never seen Amity so hurt and broken..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will continue with the suicide mentions and blood, if this triggers you, please do not read.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.

Edric and Emira stood in shock when they saw Amity sitting there with blood below her. Her wrist were cut and she was holding a knife in her hand.

The twins ran towards Amity, Edric forcefully took the knife away from Amity while Emira held her. 

"It's okay Amity, we are here." Emira whispered into Amity's ear.

Edric took the knife away from Amity and placed it far from her reach..

Edric then ran to go grab something to patch up Amity's wrists. 

They saw what their parents did to her, they broke her spirit that night. They felt awful of what happened and they had no idea what to do to help her but just be there for her.

"Amity? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Emira asked.

"No, I don't.." Amity responded.

"Are you sure?" Emira asked.

"Yes, please.. I just want to be alone" Amity sat there crying.

"Amity, please tell us. We want to help." Emira requested..  
  
  


"Okay" Amity spoke softly

Amity told the twins what was going through her head, the pain she felt. They talked for about an hour about what their parents said to her and what they did to her and the their hearts broke, they always wanted Amity to be happy, yeah they played pranks on her but never meant to hurt her. They wished there was something they can do.

Amity went into the bathroom to clean herself up. After she finished cleaning, she went into bed and just slept for the whole day. 

Even Amity's dreams were cursed, all she thinks about was how much of a disappointment she was, how she is a failure to her family.. But she also thought about Luz. For awhile Amity has had a crush on the Human Luz, she felt safe around the human. Amity thought, maybe she should stay at the Owl House for awhile to recover. 


	5. Amity's Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amity is on her way to the Owl House, something in her mind tells her different... Then she follows what her mind tells her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain a suicide attempt.. If this triggers you, do not read.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed! :D

When Amity awoke the next day, she decided she wanted to go to the Owl House, be with her crush Luz and Eda the Owl Lady. Amity felt safe around Luz because after the incident at Grom when Luz was her "Fearless Champion", Amity felt secure with her..

Amity approached the Twins..

"Edric and Emira?" Amity asked..

"Hey Amity, how are you feeling?" Edric Asked

"I am fine, but I was wondering. Could I stay at the Owl House for a bit? I think I will feel more safer there.." Amity asked..

Edric and Emira knew that Amity has a crush on the Human Luz. They knew that Eda would protect them both if something came after Amity and Luz, And Eda is the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.

"Of course you can!" Emira chimed in.

"Want us to take you there?" Edric asked.

"No thanks, I should be okay" Amity said..

Edric and Emira looked at each other

"Are you sure?" Emira asked

"Yes, I will be fine" Amity muttered.

Amity went out the door with a bag of some important things for her. 

When she left the gates of Blight Manor. She then set off for the Owl House...

It was about half an hour into Amity's journey in the forest to the Owl House when her mind just, snapped. 

Amity didn't feel like herself, her mind was racing. Bad thoughts was filling her head, every word of what her parents said that night came back to her. She didn't feel loved, cared, or worth living...

Amity just ran in a direction, trying to escape her thoughts... Her eyes started tearing up..

Amity just laid down on the ground, in pain from inside... Then she shouted

"I WANT TO DIE!!!!" She shouted in tears and pain...

Luz and Eda were returning from an errant of getting more elixir for Eda's curse When Luz heard a familiar voice scream...

"Amity." She whispered..

Luz ran into the direction of the scream. Eda noticed Luz running...

"Hey kid, where are you going?" Eda asked..

"It's Amity, she is in trouble" Luz shouted...

Luz started running to Amity..

Amity was curled up on the ground, crying when Luz approached her.

"Amity!? What happend?!" Luz asked. Worried about her friend in need..

Amity looked up to Luz and whispered.

"H-help me." Amity was so frightened of her mind, she didn't know where to go too and who to go too about this.

"It's okay Amity. I am here, you are safe" Luz said to make Amity feel better.

Eda then came behind Luz.

"What is going on?" Eda asked..

"It's Amity, she needs our help"  
  
  


Luz said then picked up Amity...

Luz carried Amity back to the Owl House to make sure she will be safe.

When they reached the Owl House, they went inside and Luz laid Amity down on the couch.

Amity fell asleep for a couple hours then reawakened..

It took Amity a second to realize where she was then Luz noticed her awake..

"Amity! Thank heavens you are awake." Luz shouted..

"Oh, Hey Luz!" Amity said in her Gay Panic..

"Amity, what happened? Why were you out in the forest alone and screaming?" Luz asked in concern.

Amity looked at Luz.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Amity said under her breath..

"Amity please, I want to help you." Luz asked in desperation for Amity to open up to her.

"I don't want to make you feel sorry for me Luz." Amity said.

"Amity. I care about you and I want to help you, can you please tell me what's going on?" Luz asked again.  
  


"Okay." Amity said.  
  
"But can we do it in private?" Amity requested 

"Sure, lets head to my room" Luz replied.

Amity followed Luz to her room, when they both got in, Luz closed the door.

Amity and Luz sat down were Luz sleeps..

"So Amity, what is going on?" Luz asked  
  
  



	6. The suffering of a Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has reached the Owl House, where Luz and Eda are. She feels safe there... But how long will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain some graphic things, like suicide, blood and much more.. If this bothers you, do not read...
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Sorry for the delay.. I was busy with stuff in life... But I will be returning and finishing this story...

"So Amity, what's going on?" Luz asked the Green haired witch..

"Well..." Amity responded...

Amity and Luz were talking for a couple hours, taking little breaks in between because it was too much for Amity to repeat.. It hurts her for saying it, but Luz needs to know so that she can protect her as her Fearless Champion. Luz was heart broken, her heart was aching from hearing what Amity said about her parents, what they did to her, what they said.. Luz was filled with dread, hurt and anger but she refused to let anger speak for her, she just wanted to be there for Amity, to make sure she is safe and in perfect health.

"Amity. I am so sorry that happened too you, if I knew this was happening, I would of done something." Luz said in pain with some tears coming from her eyes.. 

"Luz, it's not your fault. Please do not blame yourself, but thank you for caring for me." Amity said with a slight blush on her face, trying to hide it from Luz.

Luz pulled Amity into a hug, comforting the witch. Amity's face went tomato red.. 

Eda came into the room..

"Hey, you two kids okay in here?" She asked as the guardian for both of them..

The girls looked at Eda..

"Yeah, we are okay." Luz responded..  
  
"If you ever need someone punished.. Let me know, I will let you decide their fate." Eda said with a smile on her face..

"Thank's Ms. Owl Lady" Amity replied..

"Just call me Eda kid." Eda corrected her..

"Okay.. Eda." Amity responded..

Eda walked out of the room...

Luz turned to Amity..

"Are you going to be okay?" Luz asked, making sure that Amity will in fact be okay with her.

"I will Luz.. I hope" Amity said with a hopeful tone..

"If you want to go after your parents, I can rally the others.. We are here for you Amity.." Luz said with bold words to reassure Amity.

\-------Later that night-----

Amity and Luz were getting ready for bed.. Luz got some stuff for Amity's bed and some extra PJ's for her. 

  
Eda opened the door..

"Goodnight kids... Sleep well." Eda said to the girls..

"Goodnight Eda" They both responded

That night Amity was deep in sleep.. Her mind was put to rest.. but not for long....

She found herself back at Blight Manor in front of her parents.. The words they said still haunt her...

"You are a disgrace"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
  
"How dare you do this to the Blight name!"

Amity can't get those words out of her head, what her parents said to her..

Amity awoke in a startle.. She was breathing heavily, her arms were shaking.. Tears were rolling down her face... 

  
Amity turned to Luz who was still asleep next to her... Amity has been having feelings for the Human since Grom... She was afraid to tell her how she feels because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with her.

Amity went to the window cell to think... She stared at the bright moon in the sky and said..

  
"What have I done to deserve a good person like Luz? What have I done to deserve my parents abuse?" Amity said in pain..

Amity didn't go to back to bed after that, she decided to stay up and just reflect on everything that has happened leading up to her right now... 

She just watched the moon set and the sun rise while deep in thought... Luz then awoke moments later and saw Amity looking out the window...

Luz asked  
  


"Is everything okay Amity?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine..." Amity replied....


	7. The recovering of the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the Blight Manor after Amity's escape... The twins created an Illusion of Amity to fool their parents... But how long will it take until they figure out that it's not the real Amity? and what will they do if they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short... I am running out of ideas to add... If you got any, comment... I am always willing to hear new ideas.,

Back at the Blight Manor, fear was in the twins... Both for Amity's safety and their own.. They created an illusion of Amity to fool their parents, but they are worried what will happen when they find out that it's not the real Amity, but they are ready to stand their ground to protect their little sister....

  
Edric and Emira were in Edric's room figuring out their options, and the outcomes of when their parents find out and how to avoid it...

  
"Em, I am worried about Amity.. What if mom and dad find out? What if they go after her?" Edric was in panic and in fear for Amity....

  
"Edric, she will be fine... She is with the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.. And if they do go after her, we will warn Amity and hold them off for as long as we can.. She will be okay Edric... Trust me.." Emira said to calm Edric down on the thoughts of their parents hurting Amity again...

Everything that has happened the night before has Emira still in shock... She can be seen shaking a bit. Edric is always around when she is in need of a hug or someone to tell her that "everything will be okay".. 

With their parents gone for the weekend, they were relived that they weren't able to hurt Amity while they were gone....

"Edric? Will Amity be safe?" Emira asked, shaken up and in shock from what their parents did to Amity.

"Of course she will be, Emira. She will be fine. Nothing will happen to her" Edric responded to help calm Emira down..

The Twins are just so broken by the sight of their little sister hurting herself because of what their parents did... They felt awful about everything that has happened.


	8. Alone together in the Owl House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday came around.. Eda went out to collect some things.. Luz and Amity are home alone together. Will Amity die of her Gay Panic? or will she finally calm down and relax? Or will the worst happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have some awesome Lumity in it.. And much more to come...
> 
> Do comment what you think so far... I am interested.

Saturday came along.. Amity is at the Owl House with Luz and Eda, safe.. For now.. Amity feels so safe with Luz and of course, Eda.. The most powerful witch to ever lived... But she feared of the power her parents have, what they could do to Luz.. She was so scared of her parents.... 

Luz woke up a bit earlier then Amity, to let her sleep a bit and to get a head start on the day.. Eda and King were going to be gone for the whole day, to gather some much needed supplies. That means Amity will be alone with Luz, her crush all day..

"Alright King, lets go."   
  
  
King looked up at Eda..  
  
"What about Luz? and Amity?" King asked..

"They will be fine.. Amity will get some alone time with Luz, that's what she wanted." Eda knew that Amity has feelings for her Human Apprentice but hasn't told Luz. Eda want's Amity to be the one to tell Luz herself.

King replied..

"Amity and Luz huh? I don't see a connection..."   
  
  
"Come on King, lets go." Eda waved to the door to signal King to get a move on...

"Alright Kid!" Eda shouted at Luz..  
  
"We are off, we won't be back until later tonight.. I have to gather some stuff that I need, including my exlier."   
  


Luz replied

"Sure! Me and Amity should be alright." 

Eda and King walk out the door...

Amity was still asleep when they left.

Luz was sitting on the couch reading a book when Amity came down the stairs...

  
"Good morning sleepy head" Luz said to Amity..

  
Amity just stared at Luz... Taking in the sight of her crush for which she cared so dearly about...

  
"How do you wake up and still look so perfect?" Luz asked..

  
For sometime, Luz has also been developing feelings for Amity, she is still a bit confused on them but willing to work it out along the way...

  
"I-um. Uh.." Amity didn't know how to respond to that, she just stood their in a blushy mess trying to process what she said too her..

  
"I-uh, I don't know" Amity replied..

  
"It's fine... How did you sleep?" Luz asked...

  
"I slept good." Amity responded... Still a bit tired from last night..

  
"Where is Eda? and King?" Amity asked...

  
"They had to go out somewhere, they won't be back until later tonight." Luz replied..

  
"Later.. Tonight??" Amity asked, in a gay panic.. She just realized she will be spending the whole day with Luz. She always wanted that.. 

  
"Is everything okay Amity?" Luz asked..

  
"Yeah! Everything is fine!" Amity quickly replied..

Amity was blushing and in a panic when Luz mentioned that they will be alone for the whole day, Amity was really excited yet nervous. She has never been alone with Luz for this long, but she really wanted too so that she can get closer to her crush... 

"Amity? How are you doing? Since, you know. Last night?" Luz asked, in concern for the safety of her friend....

"I am fine.. For now, thanks.." Amity replied.

Amity's face was showing a concerned face, for her own safety and for the safety of Luz.. If her parents found out where she was staying, the could do horrible things to Luz...

Luz then came over to Amity and gave her a hug..   
  
"Everything will be okay Amity, you are safe here." Luz said..

Amity's face went tomato red when Luz hugged her. She can't control her feelings around Luz, it's too much to handle...

Luz cares about Amity, maybe a bit too much.. Luz has been getting "feelings" for the witch who use to be her rival.. She is still figuring things out and she doesn't want to talk to Amity about it because she has been through a lot already and doesn't want to complicate things even more for her... 

"Luz? I don't know if I should stay here.." Amity hesitated to say..  
  


"Why?" Luz asked..

"Because, I am afraid that my parents will find out I have been staying here. They could destroy your reputation... Or worse."  
  
Luz's heart ached when Amity said that. Amity deserves to have her own friends picked by her, not by her parents..   
  
"Amity.. If they try to hurt you.. I will protect you, even if I have to shed my own blood.." Luz said

Amity's face was blushing like crazy.. Luz would do that for her? She was speechless..

"Luz. I-um.. I don't know what to say." Amity was struggling to find the words..  
  
"It's okay Amity.. I will be your Fearless Champion.. Just like at Grom." 

Amity remembers the Grom fight, she will always remember her first dance with Luz.. It was so special to her, she would do anything to have those days everyday. But without the fighting part in it. She just loves how fearless Luz is, it's amazing. She had never known anyone that brave before..

"I will even call upon our friends to help us and Eda would aid us in battle too. If they do come here looking for trouble." Luz said..

"R-really?" Amity asked.

"Of course! We care about you Amity." 

Amity then lunged into Luz in a hug.. Both of their faces went red.. It took seconds for Amity to realize what she just did.. Amity just gave Luz, her crush a hug..

Amity then let go of Luz realizing what she just did..

"I-um.. Sorry." Amity said with a blush on her face..

"It's okay Amity." Luz replied...

They both sat down without saying a word...

Luz was in shock that Amity hugged her.. It felt good for Luz.. She has been developing feelings for Amity, but after that hug.. She believes she is in love with the witch..

Luz is Bisexual, but never thought that she would have a crush on her old rival.. Amity.. She was confused and nervous about it... But the time for that was not now, her friend is in need..

Luz noticed a fearful face on Amity... She felt horrible for her. No one should live in fear from their own parents.

"Amity, I promise you will be safe here.. You don't have to be scared" Luz said to attempt to make Amity feel more safer at the Owl House.

Amity looked at Luz with a smile on her face..

"Thank you Luz." Amity said..

"Amity, why don't we get ready for bed?" Luz asked..

"Sure."  
  
Luz was able to set out a sleeping bag for Amity..


	9. The Dreadful Sunday..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Sunday, which means her parents will be coming home that day... Will the Illusion of Amity work? Or will they catch on and find out the truth?

Sunday:

Amity was still at the Owl House recovering from what happened on Friday, her scars may be gone, but mentally, she is still hurt. The only thing she feels safe around is the Owl House, Eda is the most power witch on the Boiling Isles and Luz is fearless, willing to face anything without fear..

"Luz, I am scared" Amity said

  
"Amity, you are going to be safe here, I will protect you and Eda, she is the strongest Witch on the Isles. We will protect you" Luz would say to comfort Amity in her fear..

  
Back at Blight Manor, Edric and Emira casted an Illusion of Amity to fool their parents for as long as they can. 

"Edric, are you sure this will work?" Emira asked with fear on her face..

  
"Of course it will" Edric said with an unsure face.

Edric and Emira looked at each other with fear and uncertainty on their faces

  
"For Amity" They both said....

While back at the Owl House...

Luz was comforting Amity on this horrible day when Eda came..

"Hey kid- is she okay?" Eda asked.

Eda noticed the green haired witch in horror, tears down her face.. 

"She looks terrified.. What's going on?" Eda asked..

Luz turned from Amity and looked at Eda..

"Today is the day her parents come home.." Luz said in fear for the safety of her secret crush..

"Oh, if you need help. Shout, I will help you crush them if they try to hurt you.." Eda proposed..

"Thanks Ms Clawthorn" Amity said..

"Call me Eda please." Eda corrected her..

"Okay, Eda." Amity replied..

While Amity was picking herself up from the horror's of today... Edric and Emira where at Blight Manor ready to stall their parents for as long as possible...

"Edric, I am not sure this will work.. We should try something else." Emira was in panic and fear of their parents..

"Emira, everything will be okay, they will not hurt Amity." Edric said while hugging Emira..

Before they could finish they heard a familiar and yet freighting voice 

"Children! We are home!"


End file.
